


hop on the chaos train

by LinhamonRoll



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: /some/ homophobia, Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Dex Dizznee, Elwin (Keeper of the Lost Cities) Adopts Keefe Sencen, F word, F/F, F/M, Gay Fitz Vacker, Gay Tam, Humour, M/M, Meme, Polyamory, Trans tam, Twitter, again just once, aro ace jensi, biana is a designer, but like by a very minor character who we see like once, dex works for the government, fitz is a model, keefe does hair and makeup, lesbiana, linh is too observant for her own good, pan keefe, pan sophie, sophie is an actress, stina is perpetually confused, tam is a mood, the rest are also gay af but i dont have sexualties for them yet, the rest are just high school nerds chilling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinhamonRoll/pseuds/LinhamonRoll
Summary: Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker: ok but what if the bermuda triangle was the moon ?(this is a twitter fic, enjoy chaos and gayness)
Relationships: Alden Vacker/Della Vacker, Dex Dizznee/Fitz Vacker, Dex Dizznee/Fitz Vacker/Keefe Sencen, Edaline Ruewen/Grady Ruewen, Keefe Sencen/Fitz Vacker, Keefe Sencen/Tam Song, Keefe Sencen/Tam Song/Fitz Vacker, Marella Redek/Linh Song, Maruca (Keeper of the Lost Cities Series)/Stina Hecks, Sophie Foster/Biana Vacker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> queevacker : biana  
> thebestvacker : fitz  
> sophefos : sophie  
> dexinator : dex  
> queenstina :stina  
> bangs : tam  
> thesuperiorbangs : keefe  
> thebestbangs :maruca  
> katararara : linh  
> pwease : jensi
> 
> dinoties : elwin  
> dellavacoeur : della  
> aldentifrice : alden  
> why : forkle  
> currentlyadopting : edaline  
> rehabilitating_you : grady
> 
> the rest are random people ::D

**sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** : yall what is the soft yellow bread named ?

 **EYEStm @thebestvacker** : @sophefos you mean corn bread ?? 

**sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos :** @thebestvacker THATS THE BAD BITCH ITS GONNA PAY FOR WHAT IT DID BITCH 

**EYEStm @thebestvacker :** @sophefos ????

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @sophefos on a scale to me reading homestuck in one go when i was twelve to biana during finals, just how sleep deprived are you ?

 **sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** : @dexinator tony stark

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @sophefos dam sis you alright ?

 **sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** : @dexinator no

 **Thefloof @queenstina** : @dexinator ????? @sophefos you responded to him ????

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator :** i am overwhelmed by the need

 **EYEStm @thebestvacker :** @dexinator the need ??

 ***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator :** @thebestvacker the craving, if you please

 **EYEStm @thebestvacker** : @dexinator ?????

 ***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @thebestvacker a want that is above anything youve ever wanted, above anything youve ever had. Its a want from the center of your gut, orf you soul. Whn you feel that urge, you know you wont be able to rest until its fulfilled, youll always look for it, the thing you need, youll go to the end of the eart if thats what it takes 

**EYEStm @thebestvacker** : @dexinator ????????????? you ok ?????

 ***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @thebestvacker i just want breadsticks lol

**Thefloof @queenstina** : is no one gonna talk about how dex got tweeted at TWICE by our queen sophie elizabeth foster ?? and by fitzroy avery vacker ???

 **girl on fire @marelle** : @queenstina no

 **La darkness @bangs** : @queenstina no

 **Watertribe @katararara** : @queenstina no

 **Lord Hunky Hair @thesuperiorbangs** : @queenstina stop using their full names wtf

 **fresh maruca vo c a do @thebestbangs** : @queenstina might as well happen

**EYEStm @thebestvacker :** dont you love it when you get a call in a middle of an Imprtant Meeting ™ and the person just talks about how their boyfriend is clearly just a few baguettes under a trenchcoat because they havent slept in like, a week ?

 **Win-Win, lose-lose @moon-moon :** @thebestvacker oddly specific, yet somehow very relatable @vity

 **Maca @vity** : @moon-moon hey--

**Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : ok but is my brother bread ?

 **#stayhomo @lesbillie** : @queenvacker why would he be ???

 **Welp @thottm :** i dont know, but he sure is a hoe

 **sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** :@queenvacker what kind of bread would he be ?

 **Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : @sophefos wonderbread duh

 **sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** : @queenvacker evidence ?

 **Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : @sophefos round, golden, and squishy

 **sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** : @queenvacker hummm you have a point you have a point

 **sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** : @thebestvacker what do you have to say for your defense breadboy ?

 **EYEStm @thebestvacker** : @queenvacker @sophefos WHAT IS IT WITH YALL AND BREAD TODAY ?

 **sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** : @thebestvacker nothing to say about the you being bread part, i see... suspicious @queenvacker

 **Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : @sophefos sounds like CONSPIRACY to me 

**EYEStm @thebestvacker** : @sophefos what have you done ?

 **Pipeh @hamsandwich** : @thebestvacker the sheer desperation in this tweet

 ***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @thebestvacker i wish i dodnt know what this was about

 **Lady @dellavacoeur** : @thebestvacker its the conspiracies again, isnt it ?

 **EYEStm @thebestvacker** : @dellavacoeur yeah

 **Lady @dellavacoeur** : @thebestvacker : god dammit

***doofensmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @thebestvacker come get your boi 

**EYEStm @thebestvacker** : @dexinator what did he do a g a i n 

***doofensmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @thebestvacker he got arrested for wearing a onesie of his naked body lmao

 **Tramp @aldentifrice** : @dexinator aGAIN ??

**Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : ok but what if the bermuda triangle was the moon ?

 **fresh maruca vo c a do @thebestbangs** : @queenvacker ok but what if it wasnt ?

 **What is this feeling @sosuddenandnew** : @queenvacker w-what ?

 ***doofensmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @queenvacker pls 

***doofensmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @queenvacker not again

 **Thefloof @queenstina** : @queenvacker explain ?

 ***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator :** @queenstina can you not ?

 **Thefloof @queenstina :** @dexinator shut up olive boy

**Thefloof @queenstina** : can someone tell me why famous people are following @doof ????

 **Lady @dellavacoeur** : @queenstina no

 **Tramp @aldentifrice** : @queenstina no

 **Dog dad @rehabilitating_you** : @queenstina No.

 **Cat mom @currentlyadopting** :@queenstina no :)

 ***doofensmirtz voice* @dexinator** :@queenstina no lol

***doofensmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @sophefos i am personally gonna steal your kneecaps

 **Thefloof @queenstina** : @dexinator omg just because hses following you doesnt mean you can say that wtf dude chill out

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @queenstina no

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @queenstina after what shes done she must pay

 **sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** : @dexinator id like to see you try

 ***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @sophefos you will 

**Lord Hunky Hair @thesuperiorbangs** : guys… trust me, buying a nakedonesie.com onesie for the vine isnt worth it. Dont get arrested

**Thefloof @queenstina** : ??????????

 **La darkness @bangs** : @queenstina mood

**sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** : welp, guess who’s seen her cousin and still has 2 kneecaps, and 2 thumbs ?

 **sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** : @sophefos this bitch [miror selfie of sophie doing thumbs up to the camera. Shes holding the phone on a selfie stick stuck under her arm.]

 ***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @sophefos not for long

 **Thefloof @queenstina** : @sophefos @dexinator is your cousin ??????????????????????

 **sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** : @queenstina lol yeah

 ***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @queenstina @sophefos SOPHIE FOR FUCKS SAKE WHAT DID WE TALK ABOUT ?

 **sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** : @dexinator woops

**Thefloof @queenstina** : what. The. fuck.

 **La darkness @bangs** : @queenstina mood

 **girl on fire @marelle** :@queenstina is this ab dex ? 

**fresh maruca vo c a do @thebestbangs** : @queenstina @marelle oof

 **Thefloof @queenstina** : @bangs @marelle @thebestbangs how are you so chill about this ?????

 **La darkness @bangs** : @queenstina i have lost the capacity to feel

 **girl on fire @marelle** : @queenstina @bangs same

 **Watertribe @katararara** : @queenstina : itwasnt common knowledge ???

 **Thefloof @queenstina** : @katararara no. no it was not.

 **fresh maruca vo c a do @thebestbangs** : @queenstina hes already been working for the government, tht might as well happen 

**Thefloof @queenstina** : @thebestbangs hes been wHAT ?

 ***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @queenstina @thebestbangs lmao

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : welp, as many of you now know, i am indeed related to @sophefos. Im her adoptive cousin, and have been her (best) friend since we were 11.

 ***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @dexinator Ik that thats probably not gonna happen, but if you all could wait until morning to flood my notifications, thatd be great.

 ***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @dexinator with that, peace out 

**Maca @vity** : @dexinator why not tonight ????

 **SEF THE ELF @notnorbert** : @dexinator whats tonight ?

 **Welp @thottm** : @dexinator gotchu ;)

 **Win-Win, lose-lose @moon-moon** : @vity @notnorbert @rthottm gdi guys

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : welp i guess the cat is out of the bag

 **EYEStm @thebestvacker** : @dexinator in this case… the cousin is out of the bag.

 **Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : @dexinator @thebestvacker

 **sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** : @dexinator @thebestvacker

 **Lord Hunky Hair @thesuperiorbangs** : @dexinator @thebastvacker and thats why you leave the puns to me

 **Thefloof @queenstina** : @dexinator @thesuperiorbangs id say what the fuck if i still felt anything but in the actual state of things, sure

**Bulhorn @dinoties** : please, for your own sanity, never *never* go from school nurse to pr just because you have a double major, its really really not worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**fresh maruca vo c a do @thebestbangs** : so im just sitting there, bbq sauce on my titties…

 **La darkness @bangs** : @thebestbangs mood

 **La darkness @bangs** : @thebestbangs what happened ? **The Floof @queenstina** : @bangs she made a mess while cooking

 **girl on fire @marelle** : @bangs she literally has bbq sauce on her shirt lmao

**Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : my brothers boyfriend speaks exactly like i imagine mothman to speak

 **Lord Hunky Hair @thesuperiorbangs** : @queenvacker deep and manly ?

 **Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : @queenvacker like a mouse whose balls got caught in a rat trap

 **#stayhomo @lesbillie** : @queenvacker fitz has a bf ???

 **Win-win, lose-lose @moon-moon** : @queenvacker you just ruined my only hope in life

 **Maca @vity** : @moon-moon lmao youll have to settle for marrying me babe

 **CHAD @chadest** : @queenvacker boyfriend ? i didnt know @thebestvacker was a disgusting fag 

**sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** : @queenvacker which one ?

 **Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : @sophefos the hair one

 ***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @queenvacker @sophefos pfffffffffffff

 **EYEStm @thebestvacker** : @queenvacker biana,,,,,,,,,,,,,ffs,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,why,,,,,,,,,

 **Lord Hunk Hair @thesuperiorbangs** : @queenvacker he only has one bf though ??? 

**sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** : @chadest >:(

 ***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @chadest >:(

 **Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : @chadest >:(

 **Lady @dellavacoeur:** : @chadest >:(

 **Tramp @aldentifrice** : @chadest >:(

**Bibibi @peteyboi** : wait wait wait wait @thebestvacker has a boyfriend ??

 **Grayskull @eternia** : @peteyboi i can die happy, the gays have taken over 

**#stayhomo @lesbillie** : @eternia and the way everyone got mad at @chadest i staaaaaaaaaan

**Buzfeed @buzzfeed** : Is The Famous Model Fitz Vacker Gay ? The Answer In 12 Pictures

**Bullhorn @dinoties** : @sophefos @queenvacker :

 **sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** : @dinoties :(

 **Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : @dinoties :(

 **Bullhorn @dinoties** : :)

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : i leave twitter for one (1) night, and THATS what happens ? smh

 **Dad @boogiewoogiwoogie** : @dexinator !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i have so many questions !!!

 **Maca @vity** @dexinator are you really @sophefos cousin, or is it just a publicity stunt ??

 **xXxlovexXx @bbbiitch** @dexinator are you single ?

 **#stayhomo @lesbillie** @vity how would a publicity stunt even work, its not lik hes famos or what ??

 **Maca @vity** : @lesbilie idk man, pr is wild ig

 **#stayhomo @lesbillie** @vity not *that* wild

 **Bullhorn @dinoties** @vity @lesbillie with these kids ? it is.

**La darkness @bangs** : im loving this new pr guy

 **La darkness @bangs** : @bangs the old one would have never let thing go this far

 **La darkness @bangs** : @bangs i thrive on chaos

 **girl on fire @marelle** : @bangs mood

 **Lord Hunky Hair @thesuperiorbangs** : @bangs mood

**The Floof @queenstina** : why is dex famous ??? he has like, 1M followers wtf ??? hes just a cousin, he doesnt do anything ???

 **sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** : @queenstina yeah but hes my cousin

 **The Floof @queenstina** : @sophefos edrftgyhujikolpm

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @dinoties can i do a q&a ? plsssss

 **Bullhorn @dinoties** : @dexinator im not your dad you do what you want

 ***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** @dinoties youre head of pr ???

 **Bullhorn @dinoties** : @dexinator not before three cups of coffee im not

**Lord Hunky Hair @thesuperiorbangs** : elwin is such a mood

 **Lord Hunky Hair @thesuperiorbangs** : @thesuperiorbangs like wth dad, same

 **Bullhorn @dinoties** : @thesuperiorbangs pls dont tell me this is coffee in you hand

 **Lord Hunky Hair @thesuperiorbangs** : @dinoties its a smoothie ?

 **Bullhorn @dinoties** : @thesuperiorbangs

 **Lord Hunky Hair @thesuperiorbangs** : @dinoties :(

 **Bullhorn @dinoties** : @thesuperiorbangs :)

**Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : no one : pr dad : GET ON TOP OF THE FRIDGE hair guy : this house is a FUCKING NGHTMARE

 **Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : @queenvacker [picture of a kitchen, zoomed in to the top of the fridge, where a guy whose face is covered by a pink sticker is sitting]

 **sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** @queenvacker lmaooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **EYEStm @thebestvacker** : @queenvacker what did he do ???

 **Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : @thebestvacker you 

**EYEStm @thebestvacker** : @queenvacker bIANA

 ***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** @thebestvacker he drunk coffee with his dad around lmao

 **EYEStm @thebestvacker** @dexinator @dinoties fair

**The Floof @queenstina** : ok but is no one gonna comment on the fact that 1) keefe got tweeted at by @/dinoties who is apparently pr and called him dad 2) hes probably the guy in the picture ?????

 **La darkness @bangs** : @queenstina nah, this isnt the worst hes done

 **girl on fire @marelle** : @queenstina tbh this wouldnt surprise me

 **fresh maruca vo c a do @thebestbangs** : @queenstina could be *shrug*

 **Watertribe @katararara** : @queenstina ?????????????????????

**Watertribe @katararara** : was anyone gonna tell me it wasnt common knowledge my friends knew famous people or was i supposed to deduce that myself from the general confusion it seemed to cause among my *other* friends ?

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @sophefos i hate you

 **The Floof @queenstina** ; @dexinator what did she do ??

 ***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @queenstina ive had old time road stuck in my head for hours. IVE CODED A HORSE IN MILLION DOLLARDS TECH. 

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @queenstina she isnt gonna have her teeth for much longer

**Welp @thottm** : @dexinator in his tweets pre cousin thing : pure baby, cinnamon roll, just wants sleep, loves his friends

 **Welp @thottm** : @thottm @dexinator in his tweets now : ✨ im gonna steal your kneecaps ✨ 

**fresh maruca vo c a do @thebestbangs** : @thottm ok but hes always been like that irl

 **The Floof @queenstina** : @thottm @thebestbangs i have never felt more threatened y a 5’3 guy than i have by him

 **La darkness @bangs** : @thottm lol hes always been terrifying

 **Lord Hunky Hair @thesuperiorbangs** : @thottm even i can say hes the true prankmaster

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : am i scary ?

 **sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** : @dexinator yes

 **Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : @dexinator yes

 **EYEStm @thebestvacker** : @dexinator yes

 **Lord Hunky Hair @thesuperiorbangs** : @dexinator yes

 **La darkness @bangs** : @dexinator yes

 **girl on fire @marelle** : @dexinator yes

 **Watertribe @katararara** : @dexinator yes

 **The Floof @queenstina** : @dexinator yes

 **fresh maruca vo c a do @thebestbangs** : @dexinator yes

 ***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @sophefos @queenvacker @thebestvacker @thesuperiorbangs @bangs @marelle @katararara @queenstina @thebestbangs thanks guys


	3. Chapter 3

**Bullhorn @dinoties** : no one : literally no one : my son : you are my dad, youre my dad, bougie bougie bougie

 **Bullhorn @dinoties** : @dinoties [picture of a tie with tiny purple candles on it] 

**Lord Hunky Hair @thesuperiorbangs** : @dinoties that pun was amazing ok

 **Bullhorn @dinoties** : @thesuperiorbangs pls. Please. Im begging you. s t o p using your fathers money for stuff like that. Pls. no lawsuits. Im begging you

 **Lord Hunky Hair @thesuperiorbangs** : @dinoties then beg

 ***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @thesuperiorbangs dont listen to him, hes been crying for the past 10 minutes he loves it

 ***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @thesuperiorbangs [recording of elwin, face blurred, on the floor. You can hear him say “he called me dad”]

**Dog dad @rehabilitating_you** : because there are constantly people pregnant, the average number of skeletons in a body is higher than one

 **Cat mom @currentlyadopting** : @rehabilitating_you :(

 **Dog dad @rehabilitating_you** : @currentlyadopting :(

 **Cat mom @currentlyadopting** : @rehabilitating_you :)

 **sleep deprivation ✨@sophefos** : @rehabilitating_you dad why

**sleep deprivation ✨@sophefos** : guess who is grounded from internet lmao

**EYEStm @thebestvacker** : honestly whats the solution to over population ?

 **sleep deprivation ✨@sophefos** : @thebestvacker making birth illegal ?

 ***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** @thebestvacker mars !!

 **Bullhorn @dinoties** : @thebestvacker adopting kids instead of making new ones 

**Cat mom @currentlyadopting** : @dinoties ^^^^

 **Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : @thebestvacker better education ?

 **Lord Hunky Hair @thesuperiorbangs** : @thebestvacker THE HUNGER GAMES

 **EYEStm @thebestvacker** : @thesuperiorbangs nO

**Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : hey hey hey hey hey hey 

**Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : @queenvacker @aldentifrice happy fathers day 

**Tramp @aldentifrice** : @queenvacker ITS NOT EVEN THE RIGHT MONTH

**sleep deprivation ✨@sophefos** : wow humans would have been fucked without horses

 ***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @sophefos explain

 **sleep deprivation ✨@sophefos** : @dexinator we used horses to ride everywhere, what would we have used if they didnt exist ?????

 **Bullhorn @dinoties** : @sophefos elephants

 **EYEStm @thebestvacker** : @sophefos donkeys

 **Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : @sophefos that dick

**sleep deprivation ✨@sophefos** : i survive solely on spite an coffee

 **Bullhorn @dinoties** : @sophefos ,,,,,,,,, when was the last time you ate a carrot,,,,,, i just want to know,,,, im not mad i promise

 **sleep deprivation ✨@sophefos** : @dinoties well its my least favourite type of cake so i dont eat it often

**La darkness @bangs** : you ever think about how your skeleton is always wet ?

 **The Floof @queenstina** : @bangs i wish i never did, th a n k y o u 

**Lord Hunky Hair @thesuperiorbangs** : @bangs w h y 

**girl on fire @marelle** : @queenstina @thesuperiorbangs if it makes you feel better, one day your skeleton wont be wet anymore

 **La darkness @bangs** : @marelle that wasnt a remotely useful addition

 **La darkness @bang** s : @marelle thanks for their suffering

**Bullhorn @dinoties** : my boss is reading all of the tweets from my shoulder and its like, next level uncomfortable #gettwitterforky

 **#stayhomo @lesbillie** : @dinoties op how are you tweeting this

 **Bullhorn @dinoties** : @lesbillie thankfully, he doesnt follow me in the toilets i was able to escape

**,,,,,bro @dude** : who else wants to see who the boss is ? #gettwitterforky

 **anne @onimous** : @dude i bet its one of their parents #gettwitterforky

 **bruh @huh** : @dude ok but elwin just accepting the fact that a grown man is following him everywhere to read his tweets is like, next level dgaf #gettwitterforky

 **whatcha gonna say luv ? @gagnamstyle** : @dude the fork guy sounds like a character, his name is f o r k y #gettwitterforky

 **Alex @alexs69cents** : @dude i feel like elwin is just quietly realizing that this is his life and theres nthing he can do. the amount of bs this man has been put through smh #gettwitterforky

 **Bullhorn @dinoties** : @alexs69cents you have no idea 

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : smarter people have bad eyesight because lower graphics make your brain work faster

 **Lord Hunky Hair @thesuperiorbangs** : @dexinator yet you still dont need glasses 

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @thesuperiorbangs r00d

**The Floof @queenstina** : im dead. play despacito at my funeral. 

**The Floof @queenstina** : @queenstina i encourage you smile i expect you wont cry

 **La darkness @bangs** : @queenstina mood

 **girl on fire @marelle** : @queenstina when youre so dead inside you turn to mcr smh

 **fresh maruca vo c a do @thebestbangs** : @queenstinaf *kickass guitar solo*

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : sometimes i think my cousi is a rational person and then she calls me at 1:46am running on 30 minutes of sleep to tell me a human is just 3 pounds of brain piloting meat and i remember exactly how much of a dumbass she is

 **sleep deprivation ✨@sophefos** : @dexinator ok i might be sleep deprived but am i wrong ?

 ***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @sophefos ,,,,,,,,no

**Lord Hunky Hair @thesuperiorbangs** : im gonna solve a crime 

**La darkness @bangs** : @thesuperiorbangs *sigh* only ot john watson as my partner 

**Lord Hunky Hair @thesuperiorbangs** : @bangs i – i – im hunting, looking for a come-up

 **Watertribe @katararara** : @thesuperiorbangs bees :)

**fresh maruca vo c a do @thebestbangs** : *dabs*

 **Lord Hunky Hair @thesuperiorbangs** : @thebestbangs *dabs*

 **fresh maruca vo c a do @thebestbangs** : ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,@bangs

 **La darkness @bangs** : @thebestbangs no

 **Lord Hunky Hair @thesuperiorbangs** : @bangs

 **La darkness @bangs** : @thesuperiorbangs ,,,,,,,,,,*dabs*

 **Lord Hunky Hair @thesuperiorbangs** : @bangs :)

 **fresh maruca vo c a do @thebestbangs** : @bangs :)

**girl on fire @marelle** : this was the longest sight i ever heard

**La darkness @bangs** : how can i still see their puppy eyes through text?

 **Lord Hunky Hair @thesuperiorbangs** : @bangs you love us

 **La darkness @bangs** : @thesuperiorbangs damn youre right

 **Watertribe @katararara** : @thesuperiorbangs bees :)

**Alex @alexs69cents** : ok but whats going on with that hair kid ??

 **Maca @vity** : @alexs69cents ikr ?? hes been mentioned and tweeted at a few times and no one knows who he is ???

 **The crap god @forks** : @vity, @alexs69cents list of things we know 

**The crap god @forks** : @forks 1) hes apparently the pr guys son 

**The crap god @forks** : @forks 2) knows sophies couz

 **The crap god @forks** : @forks 3) might be fitzs boyfriend ??????????????

 **Welp @thottm** : @forks where does the last one come from ?????

 **Win-win, lose-lose @moon-moon** : @thottm its from a tweet where fitz asked which of his bfs got in trouble and he was referred as “the hair one”

 **Win-win, lose-lose @moon-moon** : @thottm and he has a thing with hair

 **,,,,bro @dude** : @moon-moon @vity keep your kookoo theories to yourself istg *rolls eyes*

**Bullhorn @dinoties** : my boss is back to reading above my shoulder. No i wont delete this, fork boy. Deal with it

 **Welp @thottm** : @dinoties #gettwitterforky 

**Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : @dinoties #gettwitterforky 

**Bibibi @peteyboy** : @dinoties #gettwitterforky 

**#stayhomo @lesbillie** : @dinoties #gettwitterforky 

**,,,,bro @dude** : @dinoties #gettwitterforky 

**sleep deprivation ✨@sophefos** : REJOICE

 **Queens are inherently the best @queenvacke** r : @sophefos BEHOLD

 ***doofnshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @queenvacker THE CHEES STICK

 **EYEStm @thebestvacker** : @dexinator IT HATH RETURNED

**he fork @why** : im already regretting this


	4. Chapter 4

**The Floof @queenstina** : so let me get this straight

**girl on fire @marelle** : @queenstina more like, let me run this *bi* you

**fresh maruca vo c a do @thebestbangs** : @queenstina lets see how ths *pans* out

**Cinnamon bun @pwease** : @queenstina lets *ace*ess this situation

**La darkness @bangs** : @queenstina i..im gay

**Lord Hunky Hair @thesuperiorbangs** : @pwease i fucking jumped wth i forgot you existed

**Cinamon bun @pwease** : @thesuperiorbangs yeah it happens

**Cinamon bun @pwease** : @thesuperiorbangs idrgaf anymore tbh

**Watertribe @katararara** : @pwease jensi !!! im so glad youre here !!!!

**fresh maruca vo c a do @thebestbangs** : @queenstina youre nb and lesbian though, nothing is straight about you ??????

**Lord Hunky Hair @thesuperiorbangs** : @queenstina OH I FORGOT TO DO MINE

**Lord Hunky Hair @thesuperiorbangs** : @queenstina im a bacon tomato sandwich

**Lord Hunky Hair @thesuperiorbangs** :@queenstina someone help why cant i find a good trans pun ?

**La darkness @bangs** : @thesuperiorbangs rip couldnt be me

**The Floof @queenstina** : so weve established nothing except everyones sexuality. 

**The Floof @queenstina** : @queenstina to be expected

**Bullhorn @dinoties** : so @why got a twitter right ?

**Maca @vity** : @dinoties yeah

**sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** : @dinoties yep

**Lord Hunky Hair @thesuperiorbangs** : @dinoties think so 

**Bullhorn @dinoties** : @vity, @sophefos, @thesuperiorbangs than wHY IS HE STILL READING FROM MY SHOULDER ?? [selfie of elwin, with forkle trying to move, but the picture is taken too early]

**Bullhorn @dinoties** : shut up @thesuperiorbangs, im pr, i wanna show my face i fucking can

**Lord Hunky Hair @thesuperiorbangs** : @dinoties but daaaaaaaaaaaad

**Lord Hunky Hair @thesuperiorbangs :** :(

**La darkness @bangs** : @thesuperiorbangs :(

**EYEStm @thebestvacker** : @thesuperiorbangs who hurt you ?

**Lord Hunky Hair** : @thebestvacker life

**fresh maruca vo c a do @thebestbangs** : im now taking bets

**fresh maruca vo c a do @thebestbangs** : @thebestbangs who is keefe dating : tam or fitz

**fresh maruca vo c a do @thebestbangs** : @thebestbangs discuss

**The Floof @queenstina** : @thebestbangs, i mean, hes not famous enough to be dating fitz, so im betting tam

**The Floof @queenstina** : @thebestbangs plus they have matching @s

**fresh maruca vo c a do @thebestbangs** : @queenstina -_- [screenshot of tams, keefes, and her @]

**The Floof @queenstina** @thebestbangs…. Ok then

**girl on fire @marelle** : @thebestbangs lol i wouldnt put it past him to date a celeb tbh

**Cinamon bun @pwease** : @thebestbangs im voting fitz as well, tam and keefe never do anything together

**Watertribe @katararara** : @thebestbangs @bangs dm me

_____________________

**Water water** : hes dating both of you isnt he ?

**Shadow water** : yeah lol

**Water water** : youre cool with that ?

**Shadow water** : yeah dont worry

**Water water** : kudos to him then

**Water water** : brb

_____________________

**Freckles** : you know what comes next

**Dimples** : ?????

**Freckles** : you hurt my brother i guarantee you no search party will find all of your pieces

**Dimples** : yes maam/sir

_____________________

**EYEStm @thebestvacker** : hey @queen come lend me a hand

**Welp @thottm** : @thebestvacker why are you tweeting this ?

**EYEStm @thebestvacker** : @thottm i know shes online but shes not answering her dms

**EYEStm @thebestvacker** : @thottm @queenvacker bitch

**EYEStm @thebestvacker** : aqzsedrftgyhujikolpm^ù$*

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @thebestvacker elaborate on that ?

**EYEStm @thebestvacker** : @dexinator she fucking threw her prostetic at me 

**Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** : when you get right down to it, an unhinged ferris wheel rolling towards the sea is just a windmill full of copses

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @sophefos w what?

**Lord Hunky Hair @thesuperiorbangs** : @dexinator she has a point though

**Alex @alexs69cents** : is no one gonna talk ab how much of a babe that elwin guy is ?

**Bibibi @peteyboi** : @alexs69cents IKR ?????? I NEED MORE CONTENT

**#stayhomo @lesbillie** : @alexs69cents wish we could have gotten a picture of the fork guy too :(

**RaeRAWR XD @biiiiiiiitch** : @alexs69cents wait a sec im changing my handle

**Elwins Ass Fan Account @biiiiiiiitch** : @alexs69cents there

**Bullhorn @dinoties** : @biiiiiiiitch zsujkolpserdftgyhuj

**Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : the one good thing ab prosthetics : throwable

**EYEStm @thebestvacker** : @dexinator sTOP SENDING ME MEMES IM IN A MEETING

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @thebestvacker no

**EYEStm @thebestvacker** : @dexinator babe bLEASE

**EYEStm @thebestvacker** : @dexinator id do anything to saty in that room

**EYEStm @thebestvacker** : @dexinator elwin and fork are children

**EYEStm @thebestvacker** : @dexinator its like my daily telenovela

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @thebestvacker anything ?

**EYEStm @thebestvacker** : @dexinator y e s

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @thebestvacker then perish

**The floof @queenstina** : @dexinator “babe” ????????????????????????

**Lord Hunky Hair @thesuperiorbangs** : todays on things i never wanted to see : a fan account for my dads ass

**La darkness @bangs** : @thesuperiorbangs assius has a fan acc ???

**Lord Hunky Hair @thesuperiorbangs** : @bangs ew no

**Lord Hunky Hair @thesuperiorbangs** : @bangs elwin

**he fork @why** : i like watching the light leave his eyes

**Bullhorn @dinoties** : @why you bITCH

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : and im just sitting there, fixing @queenvacker s prothetic instead of working because she thought itd be a good idea to throw it at her brother

**Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : @dexinator look

**Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : @dexinator i do not control the Sibling ™

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @queenvacker you know what ?

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @queenvacker youre forgiven, you do notcontrol the sibling

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : my tech mom is laughing at me

**sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** : @dexinator why ?

**EYEStm @thebestvacker** : @dexinator she would never 

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @sophefos i put the thumb on the wrong side

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @thebestvacker [video of a red headed woman, face blurred, laughing on the floor. We can see her curly red hair and shes wearing steampunk clothing]

**Win-win, lose-lose @moon-moon** : @dexinator wow she could stomp on me and id say thank you

**Maca @vity** : @dexinator what a gal

_____________________

**Bitch** : tech mom im dying hes adorable

**Bitche** r : rip bro

**Bitcher** : so when youre gonna ask him out ?

**Bitch** : i cANT 

**Bitcher** : sure you can 

**Bitch** but what if he says no

**Bitcher** : lmao

_____________________

**EYEStm @thebestvacker** : @queenvacker not helpful

**The Floof @queenstina** : @dexinator tech mom is tinker isnt she

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @queenstina yee

**The Floof @queenstina** : @dexinator adorable

**sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** : i am never introducing my dad to any pop culture ever

**sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** : @sophefos hes a cursed post magnet

**sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** : @sophefos in ten minutes hes managed to find two of the most cursed things ive ever seen

**sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** : @sophefos h o w

**EYEStm @thebestvacker** : @sophefos *pat pat*

**sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** : @thebestvacker thanks

**Maca @vity** : look at her [picture of a small doll with red hair and many gears]

**Win-win, lose-lose @moon-moon** : @vity omg babe adorable 

**Welp @thottm** : @vity @dexinator

**Maca @vity** : @thottm you cant just @ him lille that ?????

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @vity omg

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @vity is that tech mom ?

**Maca @vity** : @dexinatore ,,,,,,,,,yes ?

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @vity @tinkerbell

**actually entrapta @tinkerbell** : @vity dm your location

**actually entrapta @tinkerbell** : look at my son [picture of the small doll, held very carefully]

**actually entrapta @tinkerbell** : @tinkerbell @vity now has another parent hurt them ill hurt you

**sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** : oh crap i need

**sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** : @sophefos damn

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @sophefos ??

**sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** : @dexinator cereal water

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @sophefos milk ??

**Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : i was born and raised in new york

**#stayhomo @lesbillie** : @queenvacker what part ?

**Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : @lesbillie all except my left arm, shes from dc

**#stayhomo @lebillie** : @queenvacker sedrftyghuijop^$

**EYEStm @thebestvacker** : funfact time

**Tramp @aldentifrice** : @thebestvacker nO

**EYEStm @thebestvacker** : @thebestvacker onion rings are just vegetable doughnuts

**EYEStm @thebestvacker** : @thebestvacker your stomach thinks all potatoes are mashed

**EYEStm @thebestvacker** : @thebestvacker lasagna is just spaghetti flavored cake

**Tramp @aldentifrice** : @thebestvacker p ls st o p 

**EYEStm @thebestvacker** : @tramp no

**EYEStm @thebestvacker** : @thebestvacker lobsters are mermaids to scorpions

**sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** : @thebestvacker fascinating

**Bullhorn @dinoties** : @why bitch


	5. Chapter 5

**Femme headache :** hey hey hey 

**Femme headache** : elwin

**Doc** : no

**Femme headache** : r00d you dont even know wht i was going to say

**Doc** : i dont need to 

**Femme headache** : but i just want to tell a funny story

**Doc** : no

**Femme headache** : pleaaaaaaaaase

_____________________

**Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : lol puppy eyes work every time

**sleep deprivation ✨@sophefos** : HEY YALL

**sleep deprivation ✨@sophefos** : @sophefos I GOT MY 9 HOURS IM READY TO KILL GOD

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @sophefos fuck yeah

**Lord Hunky Hair @thesuperiorbangs** : @sophefos hell fucking yeah

**La darkness @bangs** : @sophefos bold of you to assume he hasnt left this timeline yet

**Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : @sophefos im grabbing th gun

**Watertribe @katararara** : [picture of a small cat. He only has his two front paws, and his wheels are designed to look like a mermaid tail.] look at my son ::DDD

**La darkness @bangs** : @water i still cant believe you made me agree to this

**Watertribe @katararara** @bangs you love him

**La darkness @bangs** : @water ho w co ul d i n ot h e cl i med o n me w h en i w a s ha vi n g a ba d day

**Lord Hunky Hair @thesuperiorbangs** : i want a support animal

**Lord Hunky Hair @thesuperiorbangs** : @thesuperiorbangs im traumatized bitch

**Bullhorn @dinoties** : @thesuperiorbangs really ? 

**Lord Hunky Hair @thesuperiorbangs** : @dinoties tbh, yeah 

**Lord Hunky Hair @thesuperiorbangs** : @dinoties i think it could help ?

**Bullhorn @dinoties** : @thesuperiorbangs ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,ill see what i can do

**Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : i was called a lesbian at walmart

**#stayhomo @lesbillie** : @queenvacker what happened ?

**Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : @lesbillie i was called a lesbian

**Maca @vity** : @queenvacker yeah but why

**Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : @vity i was being a lesbian

**Win-win, lose-lose @moon-moon** : @queenvacker in walmart ?

**Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : @moonmoon yeah it was in walmart

**Win-win, lose-lose @moon-moon** : qzsedrftgyhujikolp(r-tyè_uçiào)

**Alex @alexs69cents :** @moon-moon you good ??

**Win-win, lose-lose @moon-moon** : @alexs69cents biana replied to us

**Win-win, lose-lose @moon-moon** : @alexs69cents and shes probably a lesbian 

**Win-win, lose-lose @moon-moon** : @alexs69cents zqesdrft-gyèhu_jçkiàoplm

**Alex @alexs69cents** : @moon-moon fair

**Watertribe @katararara** : and im just sitting there

**Watertribe @katararara** : @katararara even gayer for biana than i was yesterday

**girl on fire @marelle** : @katararara babe same

**La darkness @bangs** : @katararara same

**The Floof @queenstina :** @katararara same

**Cinamon bun @pwease** : @katararara same 

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @water same

**Lord Hunky Hair @thesuperiorbangs** : @bangs @pwease you ?? dont ?? like ?? girls ??

**La darkness @bangs** : @thesuperiorbangs everyone likes biana

**Lord Hunky Hair @thesuperiorbangs** : @bangs fair

___________

**Doc** : *sigh*

**Femme headache** : i love you too 

___________

**Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : anyways

**Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : @queenvacker yes, this was me coming out as a lesbian

**Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : @queenvacker love you all smol Gays™ and non gays 

**Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : @queenvacker come to me if you need support or idk, stuff ?

**Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker :** @queenvacker i cant promise my advice will be useful but

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : tHiS Is cOnFiDeNtIaL InFoRmAtIoN

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @dexinator confidential my ass

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @dexinator watch me

**Bullhorn @dinoties** : @dexinator pls dont tell the internet if youre hacking the gvt ???

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @dinoties im not im hacking a furby lol

**Bullhorn @dinoties** : @dexinator nO

**sleep deprivation ✨@sophefos** : ok but now that the vacks came out, i can finally expse them on twitter

**Welp @thottm** : @sophefos yes please give us deets

**sleep deprivation ✨@sophefos** : @welp ok so

**sleep deprivation ✨@sophefos** : @sophefos first off, bianas gay awakening was jennifer lawrence, which, fair

**sleep deprivation ✨@sophefos** : @sophefos but what is funnier is that it was also fitzs

**sleep deprivation ✨@sophefos** : @sophefos while biana was getting all moony eyed whenever she was on screen, fitz only got flustered in the scenes with peeta as well

**sleep deprivation ✨@sophefos** : @sophefos it took him a few days, but he eventually had a “oh i dont want to be with her, i want to be her right then” moment

**sleep deprivation ✨@sophefos** : @sophefos and this boy has the subtlety of a brick so he immediately told his bff, his sister, me, and dex

**sleep deprivation ✨@sophefos :** @sophefos he has no chill

**sleep deprivation ✨@sophefos** : @sophefos it was 4 in the morning

**sleep deprivation ✨@sophefo** s : @sophefos none of us were sleeping but still

**Bibibi @peteyboi** : @sophefos i stan

**Oranginaaaaaaaaa @ginabb** : @sophefos moooooood

**Welp @thottm** : @sophefos szerdftyghujiko what a small disaster i love him

**Play despacito @alexa** : @sophefos honestly ? same

**#stayhomo @lesbillie** : @sophefos im starting to think this is the chosen timeline

**Tramp @aldentifrice** : @sophefos he also came out to us in the middle of the night, youre not special

**sleep deprivation ✨@sophefos** : @aldentifrice he came out to you whEN HE WAS BLEEDING OUT

**Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : ok im frankly horrified by the number of kids that have asked me what to do when they were kicked out

**Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : @queenvacker what the fuck. What the actual fuck.

**Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : @queenvacker im literally so mad that anyone would find it an appropriate response to your kid coming out

**Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : @queenvacker honestly, if this is how you respond to your kid telling you about an integrant part of themselves that they didnt chose, nd yu get them on the street, how will you react when they get a tattoo ?

**Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : @queenvacker honestly, fuck you you didnt deserve to raise a child, nor should you ever again

**Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : @queenvacker youre a miserable excuse of a human being and your not welcome to wear any of my clothes ever again

**sleep deprivation ✨@sophefos** : @queenvacker nor are you to watch any of my movies

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @queenvacker or use any tech coming from me/tink inc

**EYEStm @thebestvacker** : @queenvacker biana is fuming, but also know that all of us, and i mean even our parents, or elwin, or forky want to help, and our dms are always open

**EYEStm @thebestvacker** : @queenvacker we love you all, and you deserve all the happiness in the world, and better than this

**Cat Mom @currentlyadopting** : @ any lgbt kid with parents who suck ass : refer to my @

**The Floof @queenstina** : im crying

**The Floof @queenstina** : @queenstina im not even in this situation and im crying

**The Floof @queenstina** : @queenstina im just

**fresh maruca vo c a do @thebestbangs** : @queenstina yeah

**Watertribe @katararara** : we were kicked out a few years ago, when tam and i came out, and even though now were all good now and we have friends, and a family to support us, im kinda mushy inside rn

**La darkness @bangs** : @water yeah

**Bullhorn @dinoties** : im not even mad 

**Bullhorn @dinoties** : @dinoties theyre right and they should say it

**sleep deprivation ✨@sophefos** : i did not indeed kill god today, even with my sleep, but i did write a new script outline

**sleep deprivation ✨@sophefos** : @sophefos as soon as i get my life together, a sleep schedule, beat depression and have a pkan, you all are done for

**he fork @why** : god damn i love these kids

**Bullhorn @dinoties** : @fork im begging you

**Bullhorn @dinoties** : @fork im on my knees

**Bullhorn @dinoties** : @fork p l s use your own twitter

**he fork @why :** @bull no


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im bback sorry didnt have my laptop for a whle lol

**Lord Hunky Hair @thesurperiorbangs** : Oh m yg odl o o ka t her [picture of a small tabby cat curled up on someones lap. She is currently being petted] 

**Lord Hunky Hair @thesurperiorbangs** : @thesurperiorbangs im dying my daughter is too pure i love her more than the entire world

**Lord Hunky Hair @thesurperiorbangs** : @thesurperiorbangs @dinoties come say hi to her you monster she deserves your pets

**Bullhorn @dinoties** : @thesurperiorbangs omw

**Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : [picture of elwin, forkle and keefe surrounding a small cat. Keefes face is blurred, both elwin and forkle look like theyre about to cry]

**Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : @queenvacker id mock them if i wasnt also crying i love her so much

**EYEStm @thebestvacker** : @queenvacker omg keefe got his support cat im running i need to see her

**sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** : @queenvacker !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @sophefos ive never seen anyone zoom out of a room so fast lmaoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Elwins Ass Fan Account @biiiiiiiitch** : @queenvacker welp this is ging to the pic collection

**The Floof @queenstina** : @queenvacker omg shes so tiny

**La darkness @bangs** : @thesurperiorbangs can we come over ?

**Lord Hunky Hair @thesurperiorbangs** : @bangs ///////////////////////////////90D////////+µ

**La darkness @bangs** : @thesurperiorbangs ill take that as a yes

**Lord Hunky Hair @thesurperiorbangs** : ahem. I have finally gathered myself and i can give an explanation to the more than a few people following me now (wtf guys ??????)

**Lord Hunky Hair @thesurperiorbangs** : @thesurperiorbangs [picture of the cat] hi, her name is abby, shes my support cat, and weve just picked her up a few hours ago

**Lord Hunky Hair @thesurperiorbangs** : @thesurperiorbangs to those of you aksing, because yes, some of you are, i will not be disclosing the reasons why i was deemed messed up enough to get a support animal. It is none of your business, and i will delete any and all dms asking about it so dont even try

**Lord Hunky Hair @thesurperiorbangs** : @thesurperiorbangs btw, my dad is literally pr, if my dms need to be filtered they will be

**Lord Hunky Hair @thesurperiorbangs** : @thesurperiorbangs now that thats done, enjoy the cat pictures [a photo set of abby in different angles, literally just standing there, a few with a peace sign from keefe]

**Maca @vity** : @thesurperiorbangs omg shes adorable i love her

**Win-win, lose-lose @moon-moon** : @thesurperiorbangs is this gonna become a cat acc ? im not even mad if it is

**SEF THE ELF @notnorbert** : @thesurperiorbangs pls give her pets ?

**Lord Hunky Hair @thesurperiorbangs :** @notnorbert she has received pats

**Alex @alexs69cents** : @thesurperiorbangs are you ok though ?

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator :** @thesurperiorbangs elwin wrote this didnt he ?

**Lord Hunky Hair @thesurperiorbangs** : @dexinator yeah lol

**Brski @duuuuude** : really ? youre a grown man and you got what ? a cat because you cant deal with your issues ? man up for gods sake.

**Bullhorn @dinoties** : @duuuuude first off

____________

**Eda** : elwin no

**Grady** : elwin no

**Della** : elwin please 

**Alden** : just block them please

**Forkle** : roast roast roast roast roast roast

**Eda** : nO

______________

**Bullhorn @dinoties** : @duuuuude hes a kid. He might not be 10 or 11 anymore, but hes still a kid at 16 and you have a real problem if you cant see that. I mean, you have GOT to remember what it felt like to be 16, and how you were in no way an adult back then, right ?

**Bullhorn @dinoties** : @duuuuude you have no idea what kind of trauma would push someone to need a support animal, and it is none of your business whatsoever. If you just took one second to google ESAs, youd know how hard it is to actually get one.

**Bullhorn @dinoties** : @duuuuude my son is dealing with his stuff in a healthy manner, instead of repressing his emotions and “manning up” and you have a problem with that ? maybe youre the one who needs to take a second to eat a snickers and pet a dog.

**Cat mom @currentlyadopting** : @duuuuude >:(

**Dog dad @rehabilitating_you** : @duuuuude >:(

**Lady @dellavacoeur** : @duuuuude >:(

**Tramp @aldentifrice** : @duuuuude >:(

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : tfw your boss asks you to hack a very popular social media platform because someone pissed him off and he wants their account deleted

**Bullhorn @dinoties** : @dexinator WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CONFESSING TO FEDERAL CRIMES ON TWITTER

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @dinoties :(

**Watertribe @katararara** : [picture of abby] i am holding the world into my hands and all i can think about is that one hamilton song

**girl on fire @marelle** : @katararara mood

**La darkness @bangs** : [picture of abby playing with a string] shes the second best animal ive ever met

**fresh maruca vo c a do @thebestbangs** : @bangs the first being ?

**La darkness @bangs** : @thebestbangs [selfie of tam with a crow on his shoulder picking at his ear] Corviknight of course

**Lord Hunky Hair @thesurperiorbangs** : @bangs how are you so emo

**La darkness @bangs** : @thesurperiorbangs bitch its goth

**sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** : everyone is getting support animals, and im just there, a traumatized, depressed, anxious botch and i dont get one smh. Talk ab unfairness

**Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker:** @sophefos soPHIE

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @sophefos iggy ???

**Cat mom @currentlyadopting** : @sophefos soph,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Bullhorn @dinoties** : @sophefos im booking you a therapist appointment

**Dog dad @rehabilitating_you** : @sophefos soph ?? we ?? literally ?? live with over a hundred animals ??

**sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** : @grady still

**Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : sometimes i look in the mirror, and i take a step back bcause DAMN im pretty

**The Floof @queenstina** : @queenvacker id let you step on me if you asked

**#stayhomo @lesbillie** : @queenvacker @queenstina ^^

**Maca @vity** : @queenvacker @queenstina ^^

**Lesbabe @flowerssss** : @queenvacker @queenstina ^^

**（ΦωΦ）@nya** : @queenvacker @queenstina ^^

**sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** : @queenvacker @queenstina ^^

**EYEStm @thebestvacker** : moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom 

**EYEStm @thebestvacker** : @thebestvacker daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad

**EYEStm @thebestvacker** : @thebestvacker @dellavacoeur @aldentifrice can we get rats ?

**Queens are inherently the best @queenvacker** : @thebestvacker HELL YEAH PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS

**Tramp @aldentifrice** : @thebestvacker @queenvacker i mean

**Tramp @aldentifrice** : @thebestvacker @queenvacker sure ? if your mom agrees ?

**Lady @dellavacoeur** : @thebestvacker @queenvacker only if we name one remy

**EYEStm @thebestvacker** : @dellavacoeur deal

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : ok who just skateboarded down the hall yelling “im gay” ?

**girl on fire @marelle** : @dexinator mood

**Watertribe @katararara** : @dexinator mood

**Lord Hunky Hair @thesurperiorbangs** : @dexinator 

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @thesurperiorbangs mood

**fresh maruca vo c a do @thebestbangs** : have you ever met someone so beautiful you wanna cry ?

**The Floof @queenstina** : @thebestbangs stOP

**fresh maruca vo c a do @thebestbangs** : @queenstina but,,,,,,,,youre so pretty,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**girl on fire @marelle :** @thebestbangs gay

**fresh maruca vo c a do @thebestbangs** : @marelle yes i know i am IM CRYING WHAT DO I DO

**Watertribe @katararara** : @thebestbangs suffer

**girl on fire @marelle :** ive never loved someone as much as i love linh right this instant

**La darkness @bangs** : @marelle gay


	7. Chapter 7

**sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** : if a tambourin gains consciousness, is playing it abuse ?

 ***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @sophefos why would a tambourin gain consciousness ?????

 **sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** : @dexinator shit happens

 **Lord Hunky Hair @thesuperiorbangs** : @sophefos well, i think it would all depend on the culture surrounding getting played for the tambourins. If it is socially acceptebla or even the social norm for them to get played, and it doesnt hurt them, i dont think its b abuse. But if every other tambourin thinks the practice of someone playing a tambourin to be barbaric and the tambourin in question being played is screaming in pain, yes, its abuse;.

 **sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** : @thesuperiorbangs keefe wtf

 **Queens are inherantly the best @queenvacker :** @thesuperiorbangs he has a point though

 **EYEStm @bestvacker** : @thesuperiorbangs you ok ????

**Bullhorn @dinoties** : [a picture of keefe on his laptop, with someone at his side on his shoulder, both faces are blurred, abby is resting on his shoulder]

 **Bullhorn @dinoties** : @dinotiesi love them so much 

**#stayhomo @lesbilie** : @dinoties the boys or the cat and one of them ?

 **Bullhorn @dinoties** : @lesbilie a l l of them 

**Bullhorn @dinoties** : @lesbilie [black hair guy] is one of my children 

**#stayhomo @lesbilie :** : @dinotieshow many kids do you have ????

 **Bullhorn @dinoties** : @lesbilie emotionally, biologically or legally, because there is a difference

_____________

**Floof** : so

 **Floof** : your dating keefe

 **Floof** : i know that you know that

 **Floof** : whats the deal with him and the famous peeps ?

 **Boof** : ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Boof** added **keefe sencen** to the chat

 **Boof** changed **keefe sensen** ’s name to **Woof**

 **Floof** : explain woof boi

 **Woof** : whyhyyyyyyyyyyyy would you do this to me 

**Boof** : i like seeing you in pain

 **Boof** : plus, she wont say anything

 **Floof** : i wont ?

 **Boof** : dm me

 **Woof** : ??

 **Floof** : no i wont

 **Woof** : do i have to do this ?

 **Boof** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Woof** : ok then

 **Woof** : im hair and makeup

 **Floof** : what do you mean “youre hair and makeup” 

**Woof** : i mean

 **Woof** : that i do hair and makeup for fitz insta photos

 **Woof** : and some of it during movies

 **Floof** : im sorry WHAT

 **Boof** : welp

Chat was deleted by **Boof**

________________

**The Floof @queenstina** : you kkow, id be more surprised if this hadnt already happened before

 **fresh maruca vo c a do @thebestbangs** : @queenstina mood

**he fork @why** : elwin literally kicked me out of his office :(

 **he fork @why** : @fork his shoe is gonna leave an imprint on my butt

**Bullhorn @dinoties** : i splashed him with some water

**sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** : so. Im a director right ? right. And im making a movie. right.

 **sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** : @sophefos like for mlm, rt for wlw

 **sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** : @sophefos like for a trans guy, rt for a trans gal, comment for a nb character

**Maca @vity** : zqsedrftgyhujik i have no idea what the plot will be but im already waiting for this movie #sophief

 **Alex @alexs69cents** : @vity you dont feel like shes doing it for diversity points ??

 **Win-win, lose-lose @moon-moon** : @alexs69cents bro. bro just check her bio, or like, watch any of her other movies

 **Alex @alexs69cents** : @moon-moon wait. Our queen uses she/they and i didnt know ????? how are people not like, making a thing out of this ??

 **SEF THE ELF @notnorbert** : @alexs69cents dude it was a thing like, 4 years ago when they came out no one cares anymore except for reviews who want ot find a way to shit on her

 **Bibibi @peteyboi** : @vity #stanningsophief

**sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** : wlep. Since yall all voted for different stuff, guess were doing it all

 **sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** : @sophefos ill keep you posted

**Watertribe @katararara** : i 

**Watertribe @katararara** : @katararara im crying

 **Watertribe @katararara** : @katararara im actually gonna have representation in a hollywood movie

 **La darkness @bangs** : @katararara same 

**Lord Hunky Hair @thesuperiorbangs** : @katararara same

 ***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @katararara [picture of them, faces blurred all hugging] im crying to tbf

____________

**Yeet** : guys

 **Yeet** : guys you knew i was doing this

 **Pinky pie** : yes but its DIFFERENT TO SEE IT ON TWITTER

 **Gears** : ^^

 **Murkrow** : ^^

 **The moon** : ^^

 **Yeet** : how ????

 **Gears** : idk

 **The moon** : ^^

 **Murkrow** : ^^

 **Pinky pie** : ^^

_____________

**sleep deprivation ✨ @sophefos** : my friends have no braincell i love them

**Queens are inherantly the best @queenvacker** : sometimes you just gotta yeet the beet 

**EYEStm @bestvacker** : @queenvacker so THAT was the thud i heard ! 

**Maca @vity** : @queenvacker ??

 **Aye @aye** : @queenvacker what 

**Mood @kellyo** : @queenvacker what did the beet do to you ???

**actually entrapta @tinkerbell** : @elsa come pick your kid up hes pining and its making it impossible to work

 ***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @tinkerbell first of all im not pining !!

 **actually entrapta @tinkerbell** : @dexinator “oh, hes so smart, im sure hed be better than me at whatever were doing” (no, he wouldnt) “oh, the way his hands move when he talks” “oh his smile” “oh his laugh” 

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @tinkerbell ,,,,,,shut up

 ***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @tinkerbell im not pining 

**EYEStm @bestvacker** : @dexinator you have a crush on someone and you didnt ell me ??

 ***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @eyes fuck

___________

**Tech mom** : tell him or i will lock you out of the lab

 **Tech son** : fuck

____________

**Bi** : why is fitz angry ab you ??

 **Bi** : did you two have a lovers quarrel

 **Dexter** : look at tinks tweets

 **Bi** : tell him lol

_____________

**Soph** : lmaooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Dex** : i hate u

 **Soph** : no u dont

______________

***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @eyes dm me

 **EYEStm @bestvacker** : @dexinator why

 ***doofenshmirtz voice* @dexinator** : @eyes gotta talk

_______________

**Blue boy** : so

 **Blue boy** : wanna explain why you wouldnt tell me you were crushing on someone when im supposed to be your best friend ?

 **Tech boy** : fitz

 **Blue boy** : i mean

 **Blue boy** : you dont *have* to but i thought you would i guess ?

 **Tech boy** : fitz

 **Blue boy** : im sorry i have no right to be angry at you

 **Tech boy** : fitzroy avery vacker

 **Blue boy** : yeah ?

 **Tech boy** : ok here we go

 **Tech boy** : i 

**Tech boy** : fuck

 **Tech boy** : i didnt tell you because it like, directly related to you

 **Tech boy** : wait no not related that sounds like i have a crush on idk biana which i dont

 **Blue boy** : it keefe right ?

 **Tech boy** : what

 **Tech boy** : no lmao

 **Tech boy** : i 

**Tech boy** : have a crush on you, i guess ?

 **Blue boy** : brb

___________

**EYEStm @bestvacker :** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

 **Win-win, lose-lose @moon-moon** : @eyes mood

 **Maca @vity** : @eyes mood

 **Bibibi @peteyboi** : @eyes mood

 **SEF THE ELF @notnorbert :** @eyes mood

 **Alex @alexs69cents** : @eyes mood

______________

**Tech boy** : ???????

 **Blue boy** : i like you too

________________

**The Floof @queenstina** : whats ??? happening ???

 **La darkness @bangs** : @queenstina me, everyday of my life 

**girl on fire @marelle** : @queenstina is this in direct relation to anything or justa state of life ?

 **fresh maruca vo c a do @thebestbangs** : @marelle shes way too into all of that celeb drama

 **The Floof @queenstina** : @thebestbangs theyre IMPORTANT

 **fresh maruca vo c a do @thebestbangs** : @queenstina why ? because theyre hot ?

 **The Floof @queenstina** : @thebestbangs well yes but also theyre gay

 **fresh maruca vo c a do @thebestbangs :** @queenstina valid


End file.
